Harry Potter and the Mirror of Erised
by Enivrement
Summary: AU James Potter harnessed the powers of Samhain to protect his son the night Peter betrayed his family. Embraced by the Sidhe, Harry is raised by the creatures of the night to be sympathetic to their cause. Set in Hogwarts Year 1 .
1. Tread Softly

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, nor do I want to own, Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns them. WB and several other companies I'm not sure of probably also have rights. I've no intention of making any profit off of this, it's merely used to satisfy my desire to write and possibly to amuse you, the reader.

**Summary: **Harry was christened Gabriel Cameo by his dark guardians. He starts his first year at Hogwarts, a wolf in sheep's clothing. While his classmates struggle with adjusting to their first year away from home, Gabriel is struggling with a different mission: one that centres around the Mirror of Erised.

**Pairings: **The story has no pairings. These will arise in later installments.

**Warnings: **This is rated R (M) for language and graphic descriptions. For complete warnings on the series, check out my profile.

**AN: **This is the monster of a story that developed from my scrapped plans for Reborn Droplet. Also, when I say monster, I mean monster. This is only book one. There will be six more, plus a one shot, and two other shorter series, and possibly a second seven part series if the muse lasts that long. I haven't written in a while, so I'm feeling ambitious.

**MoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoE**

_**Mirror of Erised**_

Prologue – Tread Softly in the Night

James Potter knew when he and his family went into hiding there was a good chance they would not be coming out. The knowledge was there, but though he was frightened, he had his family to consider.

So, for the first time in his life, James Potter began to research.

He didn't know what exactly he was looking for; perhaps a way to become immortal, or to go into absolute hiding, or to change one's identity completely and totally. In the end he turned towards the Potter family's ancient history and found a way to do all three.

Little did he know his wife was trying to save the family as well.

**MoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoE**

October 31st had many names in the past: _Oíche Shamhna_, or Samhain Night. In history it was thought to be the time when the boundaries between the spirits of the living and dead began to blur. It seemed only logical to James Potter that the best way to protect those he loved from death would be to speak with those who had passed beyond the veil themselves.

Though he'd never had much luck with runes in his youth, he cleared a large space on the floor in his study. He then laid out the symbols, set down the appropriate offerings and waited. He waited until the sun went down, until he heard Lily set down a tray of food at the study door, and still nothing happened. He nearly gave up, the hunger churning his stomach enough to make him throw up his hands in frustration. He could always wait until April 31st, for Walupurgis night.

He began to stand, his knees popping, when something happened. The temperature in the room dropped several degrees, and while it could have been caused by the sudden breeze that set the candles and lanterns flickering, he doubted it. Balanced in a crouched position, he waited with bated breath.

Something was finally happening.

Figures began to form in the centre of the circle. Originally they appeared mist-like, clothing washed out and skin as pale as moonlight. They were like spectres from some Muggle fairytale… until he noticed the pitch back hair that fell to the floor. He choked back a gasp, realizing what he had called into his home.

He thought he'd be bringing in the spirits of the dead to pass on their wisdom. Instead he'd invited the Sídhe into his home. They were beings from the world beyond the mound; the Goodfolk, called so out of fear of angering them. People had warded their homes against them, placed charms with their children to prevent them from being taken away.

And he'd invited them into his home.

Immediately he fell to his knees, and prostrated himself to their mercy.

"_Why does he call us?" _came the first lilting voice. It was so soft James wasn't sure if he heard it, or if it was in his head.

"_I think he seeks a bargain,"_ a second voice followed, firmer, but still with the disembodied quality. "_What is it you would ask us, human?"_

James tried to think on his toes, but for all his impulsive behaviour in the past he was certain he was going to come out with the shorter end of any 'bargains.' He licked his lips, but his mouth was as dry as sand, and tasted about as good. His memories of the ancient rituals suddenly seemed lacking. "I… ah… I seek protection for my family, Aes Sídhe. Protection from the dark, by the dark."

One of the fey laughed; an eerie sound that couldn't have come from the human realm. "_Protection by the dark, he asks. Have we been apart from the world of men so long that they no longer understand who they are asking?"_

"_Protection from the dark, by the dark,_" the firmer-voiced Aes Sídhe repeated, looking at James with eyes that seemed to shine with a supernatural light. "_You know what you desire, but what would you give us in return?"_

His knees gave out, and he sat on the floor forcefully. This part he remembered from the histories. _If I offer them less than they think is their due, I could lose more than I gain… But they like gold… I think… _"I can offer you one of the Potter Vaults."

The fey laughed again, and James was sure it was female. "_Gold?_ _What use have we for your silly trappings? Something we want."_

"_Something you will miss…"_

"_Your son perhaps, if he is yours to give…"_

"_Your wife will be ours before too long…"_

James stared at the Aes Sídhe disbelieving. They were trying to take the very things he was trying to protect… And then there was a scream from the floor below.

"Sweet Merlin, James!" Lily's cry carried up the stairs, the terror evident in her voice. "Take Harry and run! I'll try to hold them off!"

The fear that griped him nearly made him forget who he had with him. Half-way to the door, he remembered. Turning back to the ethereal figures, he looked towards the one he assumed was the leader. "I want you to save my son. I'll look after my wife."

"_But why would we save him?" t_he female asked, her head cocked at a curious angle. "_Your monster kills him, he comes to us anyway. This is to be a bargain._"

James remembered what the fey had asked. "Take Harry with you. Something freely given is what you want. Take my son, to be yours in all but blood. Protect him, and raise him."

Both the Sídhe smiled; cruel and twisted. "_I accept."_

The fey were gone, a soft breeze of air passing with them. James didn't bother to look back again as he took off down the stairs to save his wife, knowing Harry would survive.

**MoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoE**

The muggle fire department were putting out the blaze before too much damage was done to the house, and the aurors were too busy obliviating the neighbours into forgetting the dark-mark floating above the house to notice Sirius Black slip into the home in his canine form. He'd aparated to the Potter's house as soon as he heard they'd been attacked, but though his heart hoped, his mind knew that it was the end of the Potter line. His best friends would be in the house when they got there, but they would be dead.

Once he'd slipped in through the half-open front door, he changed back into his human form.

He kept a tight reign on his emotions when he saw James cold body lying on floor by the front entrance. From the scorch marks on the walls and blood on the carpet it was obvious his friend had given as good as he'd received. Stopping only to close James' vacant eyes, Sirius made his way up the stairs to where he expected to find Lily.

He was unsurprised to find her on the floor, a look of pure terror on her face, lying in front of little Harry's crib. Of course, she'd give her last breath to protect her little boy, even if it was in vain. He was surprised to find a second body in the room, more ash than anything else. A giddy high washed over him. Voldemort was dead on the floor… Trust the Potters to go out with a bang!

The crib sat silent next to Lily, so Sirius stood to look at his godson for the last time. Brushing the boy's thick black hair back, so like his father's, he said a little prayer to send the family on its way. He didn't expect he'd make it to the funeral. He was going to destroy the rat who'd betrayed his family, and he didn't expect to live long beyond that.

Changing silently into the large black grim, he made to leave the house. It wasn't until he reached to door of the nursery that something strange hit him.

In his canine form his sense of smell was heightened to the level of an actual hound. At first he'd been bombarded by the scents of the household, as was always the case, but as he grew accustomed to it, he noticed something off. Harry's scent permeated the crib, but it was fading. A more recent trail was leading from the room!

Sirius rushed down the stairs, nearly tripping over his large paws. He chased the scent out of the house and into the nearby forest. Yet another body lay in the woods, the smell similar to one of those he'd noted in the house, but he rushed past it, intent on finding where Harry was…

Paws bounding on the damp earth, Sirius nearly went crashing into a tree when the scent simply… disappeared. It didn't stop like he would have expected from an aparation. Instead it seemed to melt into the air. It didn't feel like human magic either. Instead it felt like…

Sirius swore in his head, cursing the dead, cursing his friend.

_James, you bloody fool! _He swore, realizing what had happened. _Only a fucking arse would bargain with the Kin_.

He turned tail and ran as quickly as he could back to the house, knowing that someone from the Order would be there soon. He had to explain to someone that Harry was alive, and than the corpse was a changeling.

All thoughts of seeking revenge against Peter fled his mind.

As did the thought that they might not believe him, or that no one knew he hadn't been the Potter's secret keeper.

**MoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoE**

**AN:** It's fairly short. Actual chapters should be longer. Expect one in the next week or so. As always, reviews are wonderful, critique even more so. Both will get me writing faster. They feed my muse.

Also, I really need a beta-reader, so if anyone is interested, drop me a line.


	2. No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, nor do I want to own, Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns them. WB and several other companies I'm not sure of probably also have rights. I've no intention of making any profit off of this, it's merely used to satisfy my desire to write and possibly to amuse you, the reader.

**Summary: **Harry was christened Gabriel Cameo by his dark guardians. He starts his first year at Hogwarts, a wolf in sheep's clothing. While his classmates struggle with adjusting to their first year away from home, Gabriel is struggling with a different mission: one that centres around the Mirror of Erised.

**Pairings: **The story has no pairings. These will arise in later installments.

**Warnings: **This is rated R (M) for language and graphic descriptions. For complete warnings on the series, check out my profile.

**AN: **Another chapter up, and nearly within a week. I'm trying to minimize the use of original characters as much as possible, as the HP fandom has enough secondary characters to sink a ship. However, for the Sidhe, and the majority of dark creatures, there isn't a lot I can do. The only thing I can promise is that they won't become crucial players.

**Mirror of Erised**

**Chapter I – No Good Deed Goes Unpunished**

The July heat was enough to make Charity wish she'd worn her light robes instead of the stifling and oppressive woman's suit she'd chosen for the day's work. It was hot, uncomfortable, long days like these that made her consider changing professions… at least until she remembered that she didn't have any options that provided for her as well as her current job did.

As a Hogwarts professor she got to teach children new things, had her accommodations paid for, and was able to eat delicious food year round (as evidenced the extra padding around her waist). So she gladly accepted the three weeks of torture, wearing uncomfortable muggle clothing instead of her wizarding robes. It made her life easier in the long run, ensuring that her muggle 'clients,' as she liked to call them, were at ease when she spoke to them.

Mopping her plump face with a simple, white cotton handkerchief, Charity checked her list once again to confirm her next destination. It pleased her to note that she was nearly half-way through explaining to the parents of Muggleborns that, yes, magic existed, and, why yes, that did explained the strange things always happening around their young Johnny.

She composed herself, schooling her face into a mask of calm and apparated to Magnolia Crescent with a carefully silenced crack of the air.

The street was well cared for, with carefully manicured lawns and pruned shrubs, but even the houses that had sprinklers running were showing signs of stress from the heat. She saw several children playing outside, running back and forth through the sprinklers, and wondered if one of them was the child she had come to talk to. She supposed it didn't really matter, but it was always nice to see children who weren't shunned for their abilities.

Rare, but nice.

Her smile turned rueful, Charity made her way along the street towards number 6 Magnolia Crescent. The list told her she was looking for a young boy named Gabriel Cameo. His mother was a seamstress, and his father worked in investment trading (a very dull profession in Charity's opinion). The boy had two older sisters, making him the youngest in the family. According to the surveillance, the two sisters were enrolled in a summer camp currently, and the mother often worked from home to look after the son. The meeting should have been relatively painless, given that it was just going to be the boy and his mother.

Whatever cheerfulness had possessed her fled, however, when she reached the house.

It looked normal, for all intents and purposes. The lawn was cut, though browning in some places due to the heat. The shutters were free of peeling paint, and the roof tiles looked to be in good repair. It was entirely generic, along with the rest of the houses on the street. For some reason, however, Charity felt an overwhelming sense of dread come over her. She felt as if there were eyes boring into her.

If she had been a superstitious person she would have thrown salt over her shoulder, or perhaps spit on the ground a few times. As it was, she was a witch, and she knew that in reality her kind were the things that went bump in the night.

Laughing at her foolish thoughts, she tried to ignore the increasing panic. She told herself that there were no evil spirits watching her. She would have almost believed it, too, except for the crow perched on the eaves trough above the front stoop. Her blood ran cold.

Abandoning all dignity, she raced to the front door and rang the doorbell. She had to restrain herself from repeatedly ringing it. The feeling of eyes trailing her only increased and she would have sworn on Merlin's name that there was laughter in the wind.

The feelings of dread seemed to drain out of her as suddenly as they had come once the front door opened. Standing in doorway was one of the most delightful young boys she had ever seen. His dark hair was long, but tied back at the nape of his neck, and he had the most piercing green eyes she had ever seen. It was almost as though they were staring straight into her soul…

Charity shook her head, dispelling the train of thought. She smiled at the young boy, figuring he must be Gabriel, and introduced herself.

"Hi, my name is Charity Burbage, and I was hoping to speak with your mother. Is she in?"

The young boy frowned slightly, and ran a hand through his hair. Charity noticed the scar on his forehead and wondered where it was from. "She's trying to rescue her hydrangeas right now. I'll be right back."

The boy closed the door part way and went into the house. Charity could hear the faint sounds of conversation, but couldn't make out the words.

Several minutes later the boy returned with a gaunt, sickly looking woman whose hands were stained from handling soil. Seeming to notice this, the boy's mother shrugged her shoulders sheepishly and inclined her head before speaking. "Gabriel here told me you wanted to speak with me. Whatever about?"

Charity gave what she thought to be her most charming smile, despite her curiosity about the woman's illness. "My name is Charity Burbage, and I represent a private school in Scotland. We pride ourselves in tutoring and training certain... _gifted_ children, and young Gabriel here has been recommended to attend, Mrs. Cameo."

"My last name is Watson…" the woman trailed off, frowning. "We don't have the money to afford private schooling, and I believe public schooling provides a more well-rounded education."

"Non-sense, Mrs. Watson. We have scholarships set up for families in your particular situation. We realize how expensive private schooling can be, but we're determined to provide the very best education to those who need it. I myself attended the school on a scholarship.

"Now, if you'll just let me come in we can discuss this more thoroughly," Charity finished, making it obvious, though politely so, that she wouldn't leave until she had been heard out.

Mrs. Watson ushered her in, and motioned for her to take a seat at the large dining room table. She took a seat with her back to a window that let in beams of sunlight. At first Charity thought it was the heat from the sun that was making the back of her neck itch, but as it continued she realized it was much like the eyes once again.

She turned to glare at the open window, only to find Gabriel drawing the blinds down to block the sunlight.

"I always thought the blinds should be closed during the day to stop the sun from heating the house, but my mother won't listen." The boy finished the comment with a conspiratorial wink, before taking a seat at the table as well.

Charity's smile returned. The boy obviously realized that since the conversation would be surrounding his schooling, he should sit at the table as well. She wondered idly if the boy wouldn't be placed in Ravenclaw, or perhaps Slytherin. She wasn't sure if his deduction came from logic or intuition, but he was correct all the same.

The boy's mother returned with a pitcher of lemonade, and three glasses. Once seated, she looked at Charity expectantly.

"If you would read the letter, I'll answer any questions you have," she said, handing the carefully folded parchment over to the mother. It was always hard to inform normal people that their children were extraordinary. "I know it might be hard to understand, but read it through."

The letter was written on brown parchment, and addressed to the Cameo family in bright green ink. The woman's eyes glazed over as she flipped the letter to break the wax seal, but regained their sharpness as she scanned the paper. Abruptly, her reading slowed and her eyes widened. It was obvious she had hit the important part of the letter.

Not surprisingly, she let the paper fall to the table and glared at her incredulously. "You've got to be joking. This is ridiculous! I want you to leave my house now."

Gabriel stared at his mother, a little frightened. Ever polite, however, he stood to escort her to the door. She followed him, but before leaving she turned back, looking the boy's mother in the eye. "How many times has he done things you can't explain; when he's angry, or scared? Does he get in trouble with his teachers for making up stories? He's not a freak, or an anomaly. He's a wizard, and we can teach him how to control his powers."

The mother's only response was to jerk her head towards the door, before Gabriel interrupted her.

"At night, when I was afraid of the dark, these little fireflies would come and light up my room until I fell asleep… And after Buddy died it rained every time I started to cry…"

While accidental magic was incredible common, Charity struggled to hide her shock. Displays of so powerful were rare, and usually only happened during moments of extreme emotion; especially anger and fear. Still, she had to remain composed. This was about convincing the family of the child's power. It seemed like it was working…

"He's always been able to get things that were out of his reach… and he almost never gets hurt…" The mother's eyes started to go glassy once again. "He disappeared on day after class last month, and when he turned up the next morning, he was in London, with no explanation as to how he arrived. He said he was being bullied by some students and just appeared there."

She swayed on her feet, and Charity was instantly by her side, catching her as she fainted.

Gabriel rushed to his mother's side. He took her hand, and glared at Charity with a look that screamed bloody murder. "What did you do to her? What was in that letter?"

She shook her head, and regarded the young boy with an open expression. "You're a wizard, Gabriel, and when you come to Hogwarts, we'll train you to do all sorts of amazing things. We can teach you how to create the fireflies, summon objects, and even travel in an instant at command."

Looking at her sceptically, the young boy knelt down next to his mother. "Show me magic then. Wake my mother up."

She had to suppress a smile at the boy's seriousness, and protective nature towards his mother. Doing as he asked, Charity pulled out her wand and waved it above the mother's head, whispering: "_Ennervate_."

Like a bullet, Mrs. Watson jerked upright where she lay with a large gasp of breath. "Sweet Jesus!" she exclaimed, one hand held over her chest. Her eyes moved frantically around the room before they settled on Charity once again. Charity muttered a calming charm under her breath, not wanting the woman to faint again.

Seeing Mrs. Watson's breathing slowed to a normal rate, Charity helped the woman up to a seat and poured her a glass of lemonade before sitting next to her.

"I understand how difficult this is for you. I myself grew up in a non-magical home, and my parents both fainted the first time they saw magic. Mind you, my father was a good deal larger than you are, and so he came down like a sack of bricks." She chuckled at the memory, and to her delight Mrs. Watson offered a weak chuckle of her own.

"I suppose this isn't a strange dream that I'll wake up from later this afternoon, is it?"

Charity shook her head in response, while pouring Gabriel and herself lemonade as well. "I won't lie. It will take a great deal of getting used to, but you'll be amazed at how much happier Gabriel will be once he's learned how to control his gift, and met people who are very similar to him."

The mother offered a sad sniff and turned towards her son. "You've always had a bit of trouble making friends. You told me they thought you were strange. I guess it makes sense now…"

Turning back to Charity, Mrs. Watson asked, "Could you perhaps show me some magic? If I agree to let Gabriel attend your school, I would at least like to know what he'll be getting into."

"Of course," Charity nodded amiably. What I'll show you first is one of the first spells Gabriel will learn at Hogwarts, a levitating charm."

Pointing her wand at the nearly empty pitcher of lemonade, Charity murmured the enchantment, and both Gabriel and his mother looked on in amazement. Charity couldn't help her grin. "You think this is neat, you should watch what else I can do."

Charity proceeded to send the pitcher spinning on one axis, and then on another, and then the third, until it was turning end over end without spilling a drop. Gabriel and his mother clapped in delight as she slowly brought the spinning pitcher to a halt above the table. Emptying the remaining lemonade into the three glasses, Charity then transfigured the pitcher into a miniature horse that pranced from one end of the table to the next. Next, she gave the creature wings and had it fly itself over to the sink, where she let it revert, and set the sponge to washing it.

"Those are some of the smaller things that Gabriel will be able to do with magic, and each year he will learn to do more and more. And from what you two have told me already, Gabriel is going to be a brilliant and powerful wizard. He'll be able to go far in our world."

At the last comment, Mrs. Watson's face seemed to fall. "So we'll be sending him away, and eventually he'll leave us for good. You've showed us the simple things Gabriel will be able to do with magic. I can only imagine what other charms and enchantments you have to make your lives simpler. Simon and I would never be able to fit in, having to do everything with our two hands."

Charity reached out to clasp the mother's hand in her own. "Gabriel being born in the non-magical world is a blessing, really. He'll be able to move between the two with ease, so he will never lose touch with you. And living only in the Muggle world, he will never be truly happy. You've seen…"

"Muggle world?" Gabriel interrupted. "What is that?"

"Muggle is the term wizards use to refer to people who don't have magic. We can't very well call them humans, or normal people, since we're both human, and we're both normal." Charity patted the boy's shoulder before turning back to his mother. "You've seen what Gabriel will be able to do with us. He will never be happy unless he learns to harness his powers."

"Stop talking about me as if I'm not here," the boy demanded, petulantly.

Mrs. Watson offered her son a placating smile. "Very well Gabriel, what would you prefer to do? You can stay here with your family, or go to this Hogwarts and see if you like it." Turning back to Charity, she asked, "Provided he doesn't like magic school, and would like to return to his current school, I trust you and yours could make the necessary arrangements. Since I've never heard of magic before, I very much doubt transfer papers from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would pass over very well with the 'Muggle' administration."

"I imagine they might have kittens," Gabriel added, and his mother looked scandalized.

"Gabriel…" she began, but seemed to hesitate before continuing. "That's not appropriate language to be using in front of company."

Gabriel ducked his head, the hair that had escaped his tie falling in front of his face as if to help him appear more sincere. "I'm sorry mother."

A chuckle escaped Charity's throat. "Though it has happened very rarely, we do provide the necessary papers should you wish to withdraw Gabriel at any time."

Mrs. Watson nodded with satisfaction, before leaning forward on the table. "Very well. Now tell us more about this school of yours."

**MoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoE**

Nearly an hour later, Charity had to bid goodbye to the delightful boy and his mother. She handed Mrs. Watson the Hogwarts school list before leaving. "You can get all of these things in Diagon Alley in London. Just look for the Leaky Cauldron. It's a wizard pub that fronts on Muggle London. If you speak to the bar tender, Tom, he'll set you up with a guide who can show you around and help you get your money changed."

Mrs. Watson nodded, though one question still remained. "I understand you're very busy, but how am I to convince my husband of this if you aren't here to show him your magic?"

Charity smiled. It was one of the questions that every family asked if one of the parents was absent. "I'd suggest bringing him to wizard London for lunch on the weekend. That should save you most of your trouble."

Smiling, the mother let Charity of the house, a large smile on her face.

Charity's smile quickly faded yet again, as her veins began to chill. The crow was still sitting on the eaves, only now it was watching her intently. She quickly made her way across the driveway, only to notice a two more crows sitting, seemingly innocuously, on the property.

Not being a superstitious woman, Charity knew that it was all a large coincidence.

Still, she was going to return to her quarters after her next meeting and see if she couldn't find some garlic and marigold to place above her doorway.

**MoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoE**

Mrs. Watson closed the door once the plump witch was gone, and turned to her son with pride in her eyes…

Gabriel returned her gaze, though the emotion he exhibited would have been more akin to anticipation.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the glassy look returned to her eyes. Gabriel smirked as the glassiness faded, and the woman's eyes widened.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" The question was more an exclamation, and hysteria was evident in her voice. "I demand that you tell me who you are, and what the hell that was, or so help me I will track down your parents and make sure you do not see the light of day for the remainder of the summer!"

"But mother, you were ever so pleased when you found out I was a wizard. Where has your maternal pride gone?" When he spoke, his voice, though childlike, worked like an intimate caress. The paradox was frightening. The smirk on Gabriel's face widened.

The woman opened her mouth to scream, but without warning three more figures were in the room, appearing more as mist than actual form, staring down at the black haired boy.

"_What are you doing?" _one asked in dulcet tones. "_You were to use the human and return to us."_

Gabriel glared at the ethereal figure before hissing back. "You told me to gather the letters and make a quick escape. As you can see, I still have neither." He then turned to another figure. "You also told me that I was to observe how the family operated first hand, so that I could suit my role more appropriately. It was rather difficult with you breathing down the witch's neck."

The third figure, more composed than the rest, moved to Mrs. Watson, who was frozen in shock. "_Forgive us, human, for our need to interfere. You shall forget this now, until we need you again. In return for the bargain, you are healed. Never shall you or yours suffer until it is time for you to return to us."_

The Aes Sidhe passed his before the woman's chest, seeming to draw the malignant tissue from her breasts. Her face flushed slightly before her knees gave out and she collapsed once again on the floor.

"_Return her to her chambers. Make her believe that she went for a nap,_" the lead Aes Sidhe ordered, before turning to his human charge. "_You did well, youngling. You are not used to these ordinary men, but you filled the role spectacularly."_

Gabriel shuddered at the close contact with the powerful being as he tried to understand the bargain. "You knew she was dying," Gabriel caught on. "That's why you had us use this family."

"_Indeed, youngling,"_ the otherworldly being's grin flashed feral for a brief instant. "_A bargain is much easier to fulfil when you never lose anything. We deal in body and soul. We heal the body, knowing the soul will return to use regardless._"

"Because time means nothing to you," Gabriel reasoned.

"_Indeed."_

The three Aes Sidhe left as suddenly as they had come, leaving Gabriel to collect the letters before returning to his true home.

He smiled himself. The first stage of the plan was complete. He had posed as a normal muggle child without the witch catching on. After two years of planning, he and his clan would gain unrestricted access to Hogwarts and its secrets.

For the first time in millennia, a dark clan would be able to enter the light stronghold.

Gabriel felt his own grin become feral.

Things were going to be interesting now.

**MoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoE**

Note: Harry was taken away before anyone could see him after Voldemort was banished. It follows that no-one would know about the scar on his forehead.

AN:Alright, so I'm hoping Harry/Gabriel appeared sufficiently cunning by the end of this chapter. Also, I hope it wasn't too dull.

I'm still in need of a beta reader, and some criticism beyond slashkilling canon. I guess I'll accept reviews as well if I have to.

Reviewby hitting the button in the bottom left corner. They feed my muse, and speed up updates.


	3. Hunting the Hunters

Harry Potter had always known who and, quite frankly, what he was

**AN: **Sorry about the delay in updates. I'm finding it a little strange to be writing about the first year. I keep thinking about what's going to happen in later years, so my thoughts about this are slower in coming together. Hopefully the next chapter will be up a little sooner.

As always, I'm in need of a beta.

**Chapter II - Hunting the Hunters**

Harry Potter had always known who and, quite frankly, what he was.

The only child of a very powerful wizarding couple, he would have grown up with all of his needs taken care of. He would have gone to school, met a beautiful witch, been hired to work a notable job, had several children, garnered notable respect, and he would have died in his bed, arrogant, complacent, and plagued at every turn by adversity.

The seers had foreseen another path for him as well; one that would have come about not through the fates, but through the actions of one creature, no longer quite human. His parents would have been killed while he was still in infancy, and he would have been marked for life. He would have battled adversity, married a beautiful witch, worked a notable job, had several children, and he would have died, plagued by adversity, not really changing anything.

The night that James Potter made his pact with the _Sídhe_ he erased both paths. The _Aes Sídhe_ had taken Harry, and had given him to be raised by creatures of darkness; vampires, werewolves, harpies, banshees, and so many others: creatures of the night.

Raised as a human.

As a servant.

The seers of the dark clan Harry Potter had been invested to decided that since the boy was shuffling off the many chains of expected fate, he should be given a new name.

A new name to signify a new and foreign life.

They had called him Gabriel Cameo. The warrior of god, and the portrait of a shadow.

They were all convinced he would deliver them.

At eleven, Harry Potter had always known who, and what he was. He was Gabriel Cameo, ward of the _Aes Sídhe_, indebted to the dark clan with whom he was fostered, and forever living on borrowed time.

At the age of eleven, Gabriel was finally given a chance to start to repay his debt. Born to a powerful wizarding couple, it was to be expected that he be offered a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hogwarts; a place where vast numbers of dark artefacts were hidden.

A place his clan and coven had spent two years setting up his cover to get him in.

He could hardly wait.

**MoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoE**

Gabriel woke early the morning of July 31st. He was aware that he would be required to keep daylight hours when he attended Hogwarts, but growing up with vampiric children and caretakers who preferred the nocturnal lifestyle left him more comfortable in the dark. He forced himself to sleep through the night, and so he saw no problem with waking a few hours before dawn to enjoy the solitude the early morning brought.

Creeping out of the room he shared with his guardian for the day, Cian, Gabriel went downstairs. He'd heard the kitchen staff at the Leaky Cauldron complain that they needed to be in early for a couple of customers leaving that morning, so he took a gamble that they might be able to fix him a quick breakfast as well.

He was more than a little startled to find his guardian sitting at one of the tables, reading the previous days paper, the current day's paper not out yet. The young looking man smiled at the confused look he saw on Gabriel's face.

"Just because I can walk about during the day doesn't mean I don't enjoy the night time as much as the next fellow," Cian said, pushing out a chair so that Gabriel could join him. "Besides, you made quite a bit of noise leaving our room just now. With your slow speed it wasn't hard to make it down here without you noticing."

At Gabriel's petulant face, the young man laughed. This only seemed to make the Gabriel pout further. "Both Deanna and Lenson told me I was getting much better with stealth."

Sobering, the man replied seriously. "You certainly have been. You nearly made it to the door before I roused. However, it's going to take much more than that to get past a vampire who's been around for more than a millennium."

This seemed to cheer the boy up a fair amount, and his grin was nearly blinding when Cian whispered conspiratorially, "Besides, I think you've just gone through a growth spurt. It'll take a little while for you to get accustomed to distributing the new weight."

Gabriel stuck out his tongue at the elder vampire, and hopped into the seat that had been offered.

He supposed that to an outsider, it might be strange to watch a mere child treat a vampire who had been around since time immemorial with such disrespect, but it had always seemed natural to him. Cian was an elder vampire without any of the responsibilities of clan or sect leader. He had never been required to train the children of the clan, and he had no duties that Gabriel had seen. He simply seemed to wander from place to place, collecting stories and trinkets to bring back.

It didn't hurt that he'd always seemed to have a soft spot for the young human.

All-in-all it made him the perfect choice to accompany Gabriel while he fetched his school supplies. An elder who was unaffected by sunlight with no other tasks to perform and no noticeably _dark_ characteristics wasn't easy to find. More importantly, to find such an individual willing to chaperone a human for the day was even harder.

While the seers and current clan leader did see the benefit of having a human wizard under their care, and the younger members of the clan had grown used to his presence amongst them, many of the older and elder clan members saw him as a nuisance at best. The majority saw him as a liability. After all, he was human, and they were sure he would sympathise with his kind.

Gabriel frowned at the thought. One of the elder werewolves had gone so far as to suggest he be turned before they sent him to Hogwarts. That way he would remain forever loyal to them.

He would have no other option.

Brows furrowed, Gabriel tried to dismiss his concerns. Cian had always treated him as an equal, and the clan leader was able to keep the rest of them in check.

"The _Aes Sídhe_ brought you to us," Cian stated bluntly, but quietly, breaking Gabriel free of his thoughts. "They saved you from Tom Riddle for a purpose, and they brought you to us for a purpose. They did not change you, and they did not mark you beyond the scar on your forehead. They wanted you to remain human, and it is only as a human that you will be able to accomplish whatever tasks are set before you by the gods.

"The others do not understand any of this but they will, with time. Tzadkiel and I know you are destined for great things, and so long as he is clan leader, nothing with come in your way."

The statement caught Gabriel off guard. He shot Cian a sharp look, hoping for clarification, but the elder vampire had gone back to reading his paper.

Still, the knowledge that he'd been brought to the clan for a purpose, and that both Cian and Tzadkiel were behind him in it, set his mind at ease. Before he could voice the sentiment, however, a server brought out a plate of pancakes and pumpkin juice and all of his thoughts turned to his breakfast.

**MoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoE**

That Gabriel was ecstatic to be purchasing his first wand was no secret among his peers and the clan elders. Among those in the clan with magical abilities, none had been educated in mortal wand magic; most only knew crude forms of focusing they'd taught themselves, and most were lucky to be able to light a candle without setting themselves on fire first. That Gabriel would be able to learn wand magic, and bring it back to his clan was something he was greatly looking forward to.

It was unfortunate for the clan, but any adult wizards turned by the vampires or werewolves usually refused to join the great clans, preferring to keep themselves isolated in their own groups, convinced of their superiority over the "savage creatures." Any wizard or witch who hadn't been turned was too fearful of the "beasts" to spend the time with them required to teach the skills, even if they did want to impart their most powerful weapon on creatures they'd been doing war with since before they could remember.

Gabriel knew he would be able to teach the clans whatever he learned, one of the few ways he had to repay the clan leader for raising him and housing him over the years.

Bouncing as he went, Gabriel followed Cian as he was led towards Olivander's, Maker of fine wands since 394BC. He rushed ahead when he saw the sign, headless of anything else on the street, and pushed the door open.

He was amazed by what he saw.

Boxes lined the walls, white and pristine, with gilded trim. Though the front of the shop had two large windows on either side of the door, boxes had been stored carefully below the frames, and up the sides of each window. Older boxes were stored behind a desk with an old cash register, the white cardboard yellowed slightly, but Gabriel could tell they'd been handled with the same care as the others. Behind the desk was a door the led to the back of the shop, and Gabriel was certain even older boxes were stored there, waiting for owners to claim them.

He continued to look around the store, seeing if he felt any pull towards a particular wall, or a particular box, but there was nothing. Turning at the sound of the chime indicating Cian had followed him in, Gabriel finally spotted the owner of the shop.

"You're not human," he pointed out rather stupidly. And for all intents and purposes, it was true. The elderly man did not _feel _like any of the humans he had been around before. He emanated an unnatural sense of… superiority.

"And you are," Olivander replied with a sharp smile, his voice radiating poise. He inclined his head towards Cian before continuing. "What interesting company we both seem to keep. So out of touch with our nature."

Gabriel watched, confused, as Cian gave the wand-maker a slight bow. It was more a bow of acknowledgement than of respect, but for an elder vampire who would not even bow to Tzadkeil it meant far more than Gabriel could comprehend.

"Gabriel here will be attending Hogwarts this year, and requires your services," Cian explained, looking around the store. "Three wands: yew, holly, and… willow, I think should do."

If Olivander was startled by the request, he didn't show any signs. The old man simply started taking notes on a pad of paper with a large plumed quill. Both had appeared out of thin air. "You do realize the ministry frowns upon a wizard being assigned more than one wand."

Cian flashed a grin, baring sharp, pointed canines. Whether it was a threat, or a show of superiority, Gabriel could never figure out. "Then I trust you will be discrete when you complete this order.

"Now, I don't care what the cores of these wands are, so long as they suit my ward. I will, however, require a fourth wand made. In this case the wood is unimportant. It will need a core of jade twined with obsidian."

"That's next to impossible." Olivander physically balked. "Working stone is beyond my skills, and solid cores are all but impossible to deal with."

"Then I suggest you find someone to help you with it, because I require it within the end of three years."

Gabriel tried to follow the conversation, but knew very little about the workings of wand making, or the different meanings of cores and woods. He decided his time would be best spent searching the store for the wand that best suited him.

The voices of the two inhuman beings echoed behind him as he snuck into the back room. Here he began to feel the pull he had expected before. It surprised him that he felt pulled in more than one direction; he followed the one that felt strongest.

Not too far from the entrance to the back room, he saw the first box that was calling to him. Labelled clearly in a flowing script, the wand was described as: "11 inches, Holly, Phoenix Feather."

Gabriel was quick to grab a stool so that he could scramble up the shelf which held the box, which held his wand. He didn't even wait to descend before opening it.

Inside was the most precious thing he'd ever seen.

Gabriel vaguely heard Olivander yelling at him to get down from the shelves as he waved the wand in a short arc. To his great pleasure several fireflies seemed to come into existence following the path of his motion. The danced and flittered briefly before flashing out of existence, but Gabriel barely noticed. He was intoxicated with his first taste of magic.

So intoxicated, in fact, that he fell backwards off the stool.

He was caught by Cian, who'd moved with unnatural speed to reach him.

Expecting to be scolded for his impulsive behaviour, Gabriel didn't look the vampire in the eyes. He missed Cian grinning at the elderly wand maker. "That takes care of the Holly wand. Now… could we move onto the yew and willow?"

"Of course, Master Cian," Olivander replied, much more receptive this time around. "Will these be having the same properties?"

"No. I'm quite certain they'll be unique and likely much older…"

Gabriel missed out on the remainder of the exchange, too enthralled by his first wand to really care.

**MoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoE**

Gringotts bank loomed beside them as Gabriel and Cian walked towards their next destination. Gabriel wanted to go inside to see the goblins, but Cian put his foot down. They had all of the gallons they needed, though Gabriel didn't know where Cian had procured them from, and they were on limited time.

The large building behind them, Gabriel decided he would make a point of visiting when he had more time.

They passed a few book stores, among other things, as they made their way down Diagon Alley. Cian had to grab Gabriel by the upper arm and forcibly lead him away from Flourish and Blots, all the while promising there would be plenty of time to explore the alley once he'd gotten himself fitted for his school robes.

They found the shop with little difficulty, but Cian found a seat outside under a large shade tree, begging off going inside on the basis of sun-stroke. It left Gabriel alone to contemplate and deal with the people he found inside.

There was already a portly looking boy being fitted when Gabriel made his way into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. The boy's build and facial features didn't scream any particular house, but something about the boy's comfort in the setting told Gabriel he was at least wizard-born. There was even a good probability that he was a pureblood.

A quick glance to the corner where an elderly woman of more regal stature sat and looked upon the boy told him it was likely true.

Gabriel stepped up on a stool to be fitted, and he offered a smile while he waited to be measured. He was pleased to note, while he tried to ignore the measuring tapes moving around him rather intimately, that the boy returned a tentative smile.

_I guess he's lacking confidence,_ Gabriel noted. _He probably has a lot to live up to in his family. Definitely not first generation pureblood then._

"Are you starting at Hogwarts this year, as well?" Gabriel asked him, trying to put the boy's mind at ease. The boy didn't meet his eyes, instead looking over to where the elderly woman had been seated.

She was too busy arguing with a seamstress over fabrics, her red pheasant-topped had threatening to tumble off her head, to offer any support.

"Yes," the boy finally answered, looking at his feet.

"I'm Gabriel Cameo," he introduced, trying to produce a façade of bewilderment and amazement. "None of my family has every attended Hogwarts, but my brother managed to convince them to let me come."

He gestured to where Cian was sitting in the shade just outside, reading that day's edition of _The Daily Prophet_. "He was schooled in Egypt, but he's heard a great deal about the kind of education Hogwarts can provide a wizard."

It was all true, technically. The coven was his family, and none of them had ever been trained, whether at Hogwarts or not. Also, Cian was better classified as an older brother than anything else, and he was instrumental in giving Gabriel the chance to attend Hogwarts.

He'd always been taught never to tell falsehoods when the truth could be bent to almost any purpose.

Gabriel focused his attention from his thoughts back to the other boy, seeing him offer a hesitant smile in return. His own smile turned to a genuine grin. _Finally, I'm getting somewhere with him._

"I'm Neville Longbottom," the boy replied with a faint stutter. Gabriel recognized the surname, but not the significance, and made a note to look up the family further. The boy named Neville continued speaking. "My whole family has been to Hogwarts. They were all Gryffindors, too, but Gran expects I'll be sorted into Hufflepuff.

The dismay in Neville's voice at the end gave Gabriel pause. He didn't know much about the houses aside from their main characteristics, and he needed more information before he decided which house to go into. Perceptions would play a large role in that.

"What's wrong with Hufflepuff," he prodded.

Neville looked at him as though he were a half-wit, leading Gabriel to believe this was a _very _common perception. "People only wind up in Hufflepuff if they don't fit into any of the other houses. Gryffindors are brave, Ravenclaws are smart, and Slytherins are cunning. Hufflepuff aren't good for anything."

Gabriel thought to leave the conversation at that; offer the boy some empty words of comfort, and then ignore him, having gotten what he wanted. After all, it wasn't his concern. He was only at Hogwarts for the clan. Still, it confused him, and from what he'd read he didn't like the confusion.

"I've always heard that Gryffindors are notoriously brash rather than brave. You can't be brave if you're not facing something you fear. Ravenclaw house values the pursuit of knowledge, meaning book smarts don't help you if you don't know how to use it. Finally, Slytherins are ambitious and know how to get what they want. I don't think I'd trust one as far as I could throw one, unless I knew him. And even then, it would only be because I knew how much he weighed.

"Hufflepuff on the other hand are a completely different breed. They appreciate the value of hard work, and are very loyal. I'm sure they might be a little slow to act, or lack initiative, but I'd rather have one Hufflepuff who knows the value of keeping watch than ten Gryffindors who are going to charge off at the first sight of the enemy."

Realizing he was starting to rant, Gabriel cut himself off. He looked at Neville expectantly, but the boy was too deep in thought to reply. Gabriel couldn't tell either way if his words had any effect on his future schoolmate.

As he stood in silence the tape measurers finished with him. Neville also finished with the seamstress, and the pinning of his robes. When the robes were off, he turned to Gabriel. In a quiet voice, he said with unexpected confidence, "You'll be in Ravenclaw."

It was Gabriel's turn to pause and think, but he didn't think so hard as to miss Neville walking out of the shop with his grandmother, his spine a little straighter than before.

**MoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoE**

Gabriel waited in line to purchase his potions supplies at the Apothecary in Diagon Alley, his things loaded in to the pewter, standard size two cauldron. Knockturn Alley would have had more of what he needed off the syllabus, but it was necessary to stop at all of the places an average Hogwarts student would stop. It didn't bother him, the fact that he needed to make two stops. Of all the things he'd do at Hogwarts, Potions was the one subject he didn't have to worry about.

Cian had begged of joining him once again, this time saying he was going to make a few purchases at another shop. The idea didnt bother Gabriel at all; the chance to move about on his own in the magical community too exciting.

Letting his mind drift, he nearly didn't notice someone step up behind him. He turned to face the presence behind him, and smiled when he saw who it was.

The boy had pale skin, a pointed face, and hair that was almost unnaturally blond.

Unmistakably a Malfoy.

The young boy was on the list of people he should make contact with at Hogwarts. Known supporters of the Dark Arts, and known to be in possession of many Dark artefacts, it was believed that the family could prove useful in the future.

To Gabriel's delight, the boy spoke first, possessing the certain air expected of pureblood elite.

"Hello," Draco Malfoy greeted. "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," Gabriel started to reply, but before he could add anything more, the boy continued.

"My father is dealing with the Goblins at Gringotts, and my mother has gone to pick out an owl for me. I still need to get my wand and robes, and then I'm going to drag them to look at racing brooms. I think it's ridiculous that first-years can't have their own. I suspect I'll find a way to smuggle one in regardless." He paused here, eyeing Gabriel speculatively. "Do you have your own broom?"

Knowing it was his change to make good impression, Gabriel replied quickly. "Yes. I have a Cleansweep now, but I plan on getting the Nimbus 2001 when it's released so that I might try out for the Quidditch team.

The boy's face broke out into a wide grin, white teeth flashing. "I play Quidditch, too. Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked for my house, and I must say I agree. Do you know what house you'll be in?"

Gabriel hid his amusement in his returning smile. Despite the boy's pureblood airs, Draco Malfoy was still just a child, talking too quickly, and spoilt to the core. He could easily play to the boy's vanity to get what he wanted, and forever be in the position of favoured lackey. He decided against it. It would be better to work at it a little more and have the connection be on equal terms. "I think all of the houses are worthy, but some are more likely than others. I'm not crazy enough to be a Gryffindor, but I suspect Ravenclaw might suit. I'd be quite happy with the former. They're fairly neutral, and they say knowledge is power."

"I know I'll be in Slytherin. All our family has been. Ravenclaw is alright, but can you imagine being in Hufflepuff? I think I'd leave."

Gabriel smiled again, amazed by how Draco blindly parroted what his father said. "I see nothing wrong with Hufflepuff. I doubt I'd suit the house, but some of the greatest accomplishments in wizarding history were accomplished by them. They're amazing at working in cohesive groups, and they're supposed to be the most loyal of the houses."

Snorting, Draco eyed him speculatively. "What's your surname?"

"Cameo," Gabriel answered, extending his hand in greeting. "Gabriel Cameo."

"I'm Draco Malfoy, the boy responded, seemingly pleased to see his new friend was also pureblood. An expected fallacy, ad the cameo family was a notable and prolific pureblood family centralized in Italy and Sicily. "Father is on the Board of Governors at Hogwarts. He can help me bring a broom in, and if you make it into Slytherin I might let you ride it."

Only smiling once gain, Gabriel turned back to examine the potions ingredients he'd purchased. He counted the seconds until the other boy started talking again.

"Do you like potion-making?" He asked, peering over Gabriel's shoulder at the supplies.

"Yes. It was one of the few things I could practice at home, since my parents didn't think it appropriate for me to have a wand before school started."

"Mother gave me a practice wand, but it was only good for simple charms. Father let me practice potions, though. He even had the Potions Master from Hogwarts come tutor me in the summer. His name is Professor Snape. He says I have the skill to do well. Father says Snape dislikes any house except Slytherin, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind a Ravenclaw, if you have talent."

Still smiling politely, Gabriel nodded at the appropriate times and waited contently in line as Draco Malfoy began to list the qualities and deficiencies of all the professors at Hogwarts. He was astounded to see the distain in the boy's voice at the thought of muggles and mud bloods. While Gabriel did agree that Purebloods should lead and muggleborn should follow, since they didn't know anything of the culture, it was asinine to belittle them instead of teaching them.

Gabriel wondered how many other pureblood children believed in blood purity as firmly as the Malfoy family apparently did.

Even so, it was energizing to watch the fair-haired boy talk so animatedly and enthusiastically about everything. Befriending the family would not be an onerous task.

Draco continued talking until it was Gabriel's turn to pay. The young witch at the desk weighed each ingredient carefully, giving Gabriel the time to bid the pureblood boy goodbye.

"I'm looking forward the seeing you at Hogwarts," he said, inclining his head slightly to the side. He then took a step closer and whispered, "Through midnight tides, may the Lord of Morning guide you."

It was ancient pureblood farewell still used among many Dark families. Draco's eyes widened to hear it. As a whole, the Cameo family was neutral, leaning towards Light. He obviously hadn't expected Gabriel to be versed in the darker pureblood traditions. Draco did recover himself enough to give the expected reply.

"And the shadows lead you home," he finished, before reiterating with more sincerity, "I look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts."

Gabriel inclined his head again, smiled and left, confident that at least one of his tasks was already well underway.

**MoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoE**

The last stop of the days scheduled trips was to be the book store.

Flourish and Blots was quite unlike any book store hed seen. Books re-shelved themselves, floating to their proper places heedless of the people ducking to avoid them. Children, with hands sticky from just-finished ice creams, handled the books without fear or repercussion. The walls were lined with books from top to bottom, too high for even the tallest person to reach, and there didnt seem to be any sort of order system to it all. In the back of the store parents handed the clerks the book lists, and were handed in return bundles of books bound together by simple twine.

It was one of the most magnificent places Gabriel had ever seen.

The line-up to speak with the clerks was nearly to the door, so Gabriel decided to search for other useful books; anything that caught his interest, truly. He browsed the stacks, seeing no particular reason for why one book was sorted on one shelf and not another, and no way to reach the books at the tops of the shelves. He also could have sworn that the books moved around, and that when he looked away from a book for only a moment, another would be in its place when he looked back.

Gabriel stared around the book store, wide eyed, and was about to pick up a copy of _1001_ _Household Charms_ when he heard a bushy-haired girl near him begin to whine.

"But Mum, how can you possibly expect me to choose between _Hogwarts; A History _and _Great But Unknown Spellcrafters_. I'm going to need all of the help I can get if I'm going to fit into this school. I'm certain all of the other children are going to be ahead of me in their educations and there's nothing I can do about it now. All I can do is make sure I know as much as I possibly can about the world."

_She's muggleborn,_ Gabriel realized with a start. _Her parents are one-hundred percent, pure born muggles._

The thought was quite startling, as the only time Gabriel met with non-magical beings was when a muggle had been turned; an uncommon occurrence, and then they weren't exactly non-magical any more.

A second thought came to him, and filled him with a sort of comfort. _This girl is just like me. She's a witch who's leaving all she knows to enter the magical world._

Without even thinking through his actions, Gabriel approached the bushy-haired girl, not thinking about how he could use her, but rather thinking about how he might be able to befriend her.

"If you read either of those, you're going to know more about the world around you than any of the pure-blooded wizards we'll be going to school with," Gabriel piped up, approaching the family. "Personally, I think you'd have better luck searching for an etiquette book with pureblood and wizard terminology, but it's not something you'd be able to find here. Wizards don't realize how much trouble muggleborn students have adjusting to the magical community.

"Still, if you're going to pick between one of the two, I'd go for _Hogwarts; A History_. You're going to be living there for the next seven years."

The family he'd approached looked at him as though he was both a pariah and a saviour. It was the girl who recovered her wits fast enough to respond first. "Oh, are you wizard-born then? You really don't think I'll be too far behind, just finding out now that I'm a witch? Oh! See these books I already have? Which ones do you think will be most useful?"

Gabriel couldn't help the smile that came to his lips. The girl was quite enthusiastic for a child encountering the unknown for the first time. If she wasn't a Ravenclaw, given the number of books she was carrying, she would definitely be in Gryffindor. "All books have knowledge, so they'll all be useful, but the ones you have there on foreign wizard cultures are probably going to be most helpful right away. It'll help you see what other wizarding communities are like, and you can learn a fair bit about what Britain's wizards think about the rest of the world. It'll help you blend in with the rest of the students. "

Pausing his speech to extend a hand, Gabriel introduced himself.

"I'm Hermione Granger," the girl responded, offering her hand. "And these are my parents. They're both dentists. In the muggle world they…"

"Keep people's teeth healthy," Gabriel finished with a smile. "I know. Not all wizards are ignorant about the muggle world. Just the backwards ones."

He shook the hand she held out. The girl, Hermione, smiled brightly, looking extremely relieved. Behind her, Gabriel noticed her parents relaxing, probably happy that they'd found a wizarding child to help them out.

"Where can I find an etiquette book?" Hermione asked.

"There is a muggle-born witch who opened a shop a few streets up off of Diagon Alley. She's been trying to get Hogwarts to start a Wizard Studies class for Muggleborn, but hasn't had any luck so far." He didn't tell Hermione that he'd already made a discrete trip to the store before. He wanted to ensure that he could pull off his pure-blood persona without being called out.

"Oh! Thank you very much! I was feeling ever so lost here."

Gabriel smiled empathize with the girl. "If you'd like, I can answer any questions you have when we get to Hogwarts. To help you fill in the blanks."

"Truly? That would be wonderful! There are so many things I'd like to know, and I don't think I could ever buy enough books to answer them all."

"I've heard the Hogwarts library is bigger than even this book store," he told her conspiratorially, "So I'm sure you wouldn't have much difficulty finding what you need."

The girl was positively beaming when her parents decided it would be a good time to finish their shopping.

"Thank you again!" she exclaimed. "I'll be sure to wrack your brain when I see you on the Hogwarts Express."

Nodding, Gabriel waved her goodbye. For a brief moment the corner of his mind that was always working started to question what sort of advantage she might provide; an in to the Muggleborn at the school, or a research aid. He tried to quash the idea, but the seed had already been planted.

A quick shrug of his shoulders sent the idea back to the corner of his mind where it belonged.

_After all, _Gabriel thought, _People are rarely friends with someone who can't benefit them in some way. This is how any normal person would act._

His mind was quiet as he continued to browse the book store. Unseeing, he grabbed books like _Artefact Hunters; Ancient Treasures and Their Powers_, and _Tips to Treasure Hunting for the Average Wizard_. He picked those up with his school books once the line shortened, and went on his way.

**MoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoE**

Gabriel met up with Cian once more at the Leaky Cauldron when his shopping was finished. The vampire noticed the strange expression and the altered gait as Gabriel came up beside him, and asked curiously, "Are things going according to plan?"

Gabriel nodded, looking back towards the door. "These children all seem so young. I don't see how they'll be of use."

Cian smiled fondly, resting a hand on the human's shoulder. "Unlike us, the Malfoys and Longbottoms of the world have never had to hunt for their supper. And, more importantly, they've never been the hunted. They'll grow up in time, and with maturity will come influence in the wizarding world. You begin now so that when the time comes your bonds and connections will allow us to wield that influence."

Gabriel gazed up when he saw Hermione Granger walking with her parents through the inn towards the muggle world. He felt something akin to longing as he watched them disappear through the door. He hadn't felt like that since he'd first realized he wasn't like everyone else in the clan; that he didn't have a family like everyone else. "Was I ever that young?"

Cain's smile widened, showing a glimpse of fangs. "No Gabriel. You were always so much more than that."

**MoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoEMoE**


End file.
